Confessed by your grumpy self
by Deep-Fried-and-Boiled
Summary: "Hali, kenapa tadi kau tidak ikut bertarung?" Begitu kata - kata itu terucap, Halilintar, yang tadi dipanggil, menoleh ke arah suara. "Biasanya kalo ada musuh langsung kayak nafsu aja, kenapa sih?" Tanya salah satu kloninganya, Taufan. Hali hanya mengendus pelan sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke jendela lagi. Pair: Hali/Gempa. Warning! Contain Shounen - ai, selfcest, OOC..
1. Prologue

**CONFESSED BY YOUR GRUMPY SELF (BBB fanfic)**  
 **Pair: Hali/Gempa**  
 **Rating: T Genre: Friendship, Romance**  
 **Warning! Contain Shounen - ai, selfcest, OOC..**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Hali, kenapa tadi kau tidak ikut bertarung?" Begitu kata - kata itu terucap, Halilintar, yang tadi dipanggil, menoleh ke arah suara. "Biasanya kalo ada musuh langsung kayak nafsu aja, kenapa sih?" Tanya salah satu kloninganya, Taufan. Hali hanya mengendus pelan sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke jendela lagi.

Hujan deras membasahi jendela rumah kakek, yang terdengar diluar hanya suara tetesan air yang banyak. Dedaunan di pohon yang rindang basah semua. Kini Hali lebih suka menyendiri di jendela. Dan anehnya, dia senyum - senyum sendiri sambil membayangkan kejadian itu…

=DUA HARI YANG LALU=

"KAK GEMPA! AKU PENGEN MAIN!" Blaze teriak dengan kerasnya sambil bergegas keluar arena pertarungan. "Hei, kita belum selesai latihan!" Para Kloningan Boboiboy sedang latihan bertarung agar dapat meningkatkan level kekuatan masing - masing.

Gempa dan Giga, golem tanahnya, menyerang boneka dummy ukuran raksasa secara serempak. Ice sudah siap menembakan meriam pembekunya untuk mencoba serangan baru. Thorn mengikat sebagian boneka - boneka dengan akar berduri. Solar dan Blaze malah selfie menggunakan hp entah milik siapa.. Hali gimana? Hali sudah menghancurkan hampir semua boneka dummy hingga hangus.

Sudah saatnya istirahat makan siang. Walaupun mereka hanya makan dengan Ayam goreng dan air putih saja, makan siang tetap enak bersama orang tersayang… "Solar ayamnya abisin! Thorn kok nasinya dikit? Blaze Taufan jangan dimakan semua, itu buat kakek! Ice? Huh, tidur lagi.." Gempa yang tak lain adalah pemimpin mereka, merasa risih karena terus memperingati itu juga Hali merasakan sesuatu di hatinya.

TBC

* * *

Halo semuanya~ Saya Ami dan ini fanfic pertamaku! Aku harap kalian suka, dan review~


	2. Chapter 1

**CONFESSED BY YOUR GRUMPY SELF (BBB fanfic)**  
 **Pair: Hali/Gempa**  
 **Rating: T Genre: Friendship, Romance**  
 **Warning! Contain Shounen - ai, selfcest, OOC..**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Halilintar melihat Gempa sedang merenung diri sambil melihat langit di dekat arena pertarungan yang mereka gunakan tadi. Mukanya murung terus, manik emasnya menatap langit biru cerah berpadu dengan awan yang sepertinya enak kayak gula kapas.

"Gempa, sedang apa?" Hali bertanya. Gempa langsung menggerakkan maniknya kearah orang tersebut dan terkejut melihat Hali yang biasanya jarang bicara sopan, "Ngga kok, ehe.." dia menjawabnya dengan senyuman miris. "Bohong.." Halilintar kini duduk disampingnya. "Mukamu terlihat murung begitu malah bilang ngga apa-apa,"

Gempa mengatakan apa yang ingin ia lakukan: "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin sekali rasanya bebas dari wujud asliku untuk satu kali saja. Hali, kau mau juga kan?" Halilintar mengangguk pelan. Dia sendiri juga ingin bebas dari kesibukannya sebagai murid SMP Pulau Rintis.

Jika dilihat dari samping, pipi Gempa sedikit..uh….chubby? Hali mendekat, mencium wangi kayu manis dan vanili. Wangi yang khas, dan ia sangat ingin menciumnya lebih lama.

Perlahan-lahan ia mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah badan sang pengendali tanah. Saat itu ia bertanya…

"Gempa, kau pakai parfum ya?"

"…eh?"

"Beneran kau pakai parfum mahal, wanginya tercium dari sini!"

"Nggak! Aku tipe orang yang tidak suka pakai yang serba mewah. Dan wangi badanku memang alami tau!"

"Oh…Eh Gempa, uh.. kita mungkin bisa pergi keliling kota. Kau bilang ingin bebas hanya untuk sekali saja," Hali bertanya sambil menutup wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

Senyuman manis melekat di wajah sang pengendali tanah sambil berseru "Iya! Ayo Hali, kita keliling kota!" Dia menggandeng tangan Hali dengan erat. "E-Eh Gempa, jangan erat-erat pegangnya!" Tangan Hali ditarik dengan kuat dan mereka pergi kearah barat arena.

Blaze yang melihat mereka dari jauh jadi penasaran "Mereka mau kemana? Kayaknya mau ke wahana permainan..wah, pasti seru!" Blaze memeriksa keadaan di arena kalau ada orang lain (Taufan, Solar, Thorn, Ice) juga ingin mengikutinya. Halilintar dan Gempa sudah berjalan selama beberapa menit sambil menikmati pemandangan di daerah kota. Cukup ramai memang, sehingga tidak sadar kalau Blaze sedang mengintai mereka.

TBC

* * *

Maaf kalau masih pendek, habis kalau lagi nggak sibuk pasti bisa lebih panjang dari ini /sobs,, sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :D

Mind to Review?


End file.
